RNA content in relation to growth; lifetime of cytoplasmic RNA in resting and growing cells; regulation of RNA synthesis in resting and growing cells; induction of a deoxycytidineless state by bromodeoxyuridine; cell lines with altered ribonucleotide reductase activity; mRNA sequence complexity in normal and neoplastic cells; poly A(-) mRNA in mammalian and insect cells; membrane associated RNA; mRNA lifetime in different organisms; mRNA sequence complexity in resting and growing cells; a polymerase system forming 4S and 5S RNA; regulation of translation; short chain intermediates in DNA replication; RNA-linked Okazaki fragments in physarum; effect of inhibitors of protein synthesis on DNA synthesis; requirement for poly A for infectivity of poliovirus; translational capacity of deadenylated poliovirus RNA; VSV viral mRNA; organization of poliovirus DI particle genome; polioviral provirion formation in vitro; structure and assembly of Sindbis virus.